Just a Schoolgirl Falling From The Sky
by xXHitomiLuvsSasukeXx
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is about to get his life turned upside down and it all started with a schoolgirl falling on top of him during training.
1. How They Met

Just a Schoolgirl Falling From the Sky

Sasuke Uchiha was walking down the streets of Konoha boredly, watching couples walk past him smiling like goofballs. "Love is not necessary in this world. People are foolish now and days. You do not need love to be happy." He entered the Uchiha manor and kicked his shoes off, unbuttoning his shirt as well. He walked into his room and opened the window, letting the cool air tickle his hot puckered skin. He had to admit, being here in the Uchiha manor did make him feel lonely. He had no lover of his own or family since Itachi and himself killed the entire Uchiha clan. Itachi was no longer amongst the living and Sasuke had become the last Uchiha after he destroyed Madara Uchiha. He could not find a suitable mother to bear his children. As he returned, he was looked at with hate and betrayal. He no longer had his Sasuke fanclub. His girls slowly converted into Neji and Gaara fangirls. Sakura never looked at him with the upmost respect. He was just another person to her. That hurt him somewhat. When he returned, he was going to ask Sakura to be the mother of his children but was shocked to hear she had married Rock Lee in his absence. Naruto, whom he loves to call the dobe, had gotten married to sweet shy Hinata Hyuga. After about a year, Sasuke was in good terms with everyone and he even regained some members from his fanclub. He sat on his bed, staring out of the window and sighed, bored out of his mind. "I need to bear a child soon. Time is running out for me fast." He outstretched himself onto his bed and placed his hands behind his head, his ankles crossed. His pants crinkled as he moved each muscle and he let out a loud bored sigh. He never had time to just lie around and think about what's been happening. His eyes rested on the ceiling, the village he resided in doing its boring daily routine. What everyone didn't know was that today they were gonna get a surprise visitor that was really 'out of this world'. Sasuke sat up and had the feeling to take a walk today through the woods. He slipped on a black t-shirt he randomly found lying around his bedroom floor. "I feel something strange. What will happen later today? I might as well train." He grabbed his kunai belt, slipped into his shinobi shoes, and left for the training field. Unfortunately, it was occupied by Naruto who was now Hokage and his beautiful young wife Hinata Uzumaki. He growled at the happy sight and ran off deeper into the forest. He calmed down after how angry and jealous he seemed to be when he saw Hinata and Naruto eating a bento box after some intense training. He was wrong. "Why can't I be loved?" All of a sudden, a girl fell from the sky right on top of him.


	2. How They Met (Hitomi POV)

"Sango, Naraku's on your right!" I gasped as Naraku sidetracked Sango and came straight for me, an evil yet perverted smirk on his face.

"After all this time, Hitomi, you will finally become mine!"

I growled and dodged his tentacles, slicing them away and jumping back to Inuyasha. "I belong to no one, Naraku! You are going down today!"

Kagome shot a sacred arrow through his body and I smirked, Inuyasha and I zooming up to finally destroy Naraku once and for all. "Naraku, die for hurting so many people!" We were about to land the final blow, but miasma scattered across the land, the flowers withering and the trees crumbling to dust. I shielded my nose and mouth, looking around for Naraku as well.

"Foolish human, you have no power in my poison miasma!"

I jumped from the miasma, taking a deep breath, and my eyes widened as the area cleared. Shippo, Kagome, and Sango had all died from the poison gas. Blood leaked from their noses, eyes, mouths, and ears while Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't cling to life any longer.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, get away!" I zoomed down and tackled Naraku to the ground he could absorb either male or the dead bodies of my friends. "Get the bodies away from him quickly! I'll hold him off!" Miroku weakly carried Sango while Inuyasha carried Kagome and Shippo away, my grip on Naraku's wrists giving out.

I was pinned to the ground and Naraku's eyes gazed over me, my cheeks deep red. I wore a button-down black short-sleeved t-shirt with short blue jean shorts and black calf-high biker boots.

"You wear such revealing clothes for a human. I shall corrupt you and I will make you mine." He leaned down and was about to give me a searing hot kiss, but something felt strange. We were not alone. "It seems someone wants you as much as I do. Isn't that right, Koga?"

I looked up and was surprised to see Koga in such a state of matter when the murderer of his comrades was lying right in front of his eyes. "Koga, help me! He's trying to take advantage of you! He wants you dead! He wants us all dead! Don't listen to a creep like him!" As I pleaded for him to stop, he glared at Naraku, talking right over me.

"Now, give her to me. You promised that you would let her mate with me if I killed Inuyasha." The Tetsugaiya was dropped beside my body and my eyes watered, thinking that all of my friends were dead.

"Well done, Koga. A promise is a promise." Naraku stood up, pinning my hands up against my back, and smirked.

Koga gave me a look that said, 'He's not dead.' We stared at each other and guilt scratched at him. Did he really have to hurt him? All he had to do was knock the two males out.

"But, promises can be broken." A tentacle shot out and went straight through the demon's stomach.

I screamed as Koga fell, blood tainting his hands. "Koga! Get up! Stand up and fight! I know you can!" When the wolf demon did not respond, I cried. I cried and sobbed for my friends. "I wish I was far away from here now... No more pain... A new life... Please take me away!" A single tear drop landed on the jewel shard I wore around my neck as jewelry and that's when my entire life changed once again.


	3. Sasuke Being Caring?

A bright purple light engulfed me and Naraku and as Sasuke finished up training, he looked at the sky, a bright purple surrounding the forest. I fell through the hole and screamed, landing on the spiky-haired male just yards from the portal.

"Inuyasha, I'm coming!" I hopped up a few trees and was about to crawl through the portal when a tentacle shot out and pulled me back down.

"If I'm stuck here, you're staying with me!"

I withdrew my sword and slashed the tentacle, Kikyo healing Koga through the other side of the portal. "Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, don't die on me!" The portal closed and I ran from Naraku, the moon engulfing the night with its bright white flash.

Sasuke had no idea what happened, but he followed behind me, hearing soft whimpers and cries for help. _'That Naraku guy is sort of like Orochimaru. I better see what has happened.'_

I held my knees and feared for what's next. Naraku had me alone in the forest. That guy I fell on looked deep into his training to help me. I froze, hearing a twig snap, and slightly looked past the tree, surprised to see the dark-haired male looking around.

"I know you're around here. Why don't you come out, so I can take you to my house and take you away from him? I promise to protect you."

I stepped out and straightened my hair in the side ponytail I placed it in. "My name is Hitomi Sato. Please keep him away from me…" He was surprised at how vulnerable I looked when I was just dicing and slicing the demon.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Come on." He lifted me in his arms, which I thought was completely unnecessary, and began to run to his home, Naraku sneaking away from the village.

"Hitomi, you cannot run from me forever. You were destined to be my mate. I will have you." He chuckled and fazed into the darkness, thinking about when to attack the village.

I held onto his shirt and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He smelled of forest and musk with a light sheen of sweat. _'He smells like a true man…'_ I closed my eyes and found myself drifting to sleep because of his manly yet calming scent.

Sasuke looked me over and mumbled, "People from different dimensions sure do wear strange clothing…"

Hot breath tickled his neck and his cheek flushed a light red; even in the moonlight, you could not see the tinted redness of his skin. "She's such a strange girl…" He entered the manor and removed his shoes, not sure how to remove the boots on my feet. He walked upstairs slowly then laid me down on his bed, removing his shirt and shoes.

He slowly pulled the covers back and slid in, me automatically snuggling up to him for body warmth. "Sesshomaru, keep me warm…"

Although he had no idea who this Sesshomaru was, his eyes burned with anger and he pulled me close, mumbling softly, "My name is Sasuke."


End file.
